Dear Father
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Rose writes a letter to her dead father about Jack. She doesn't know he's watching over her already reading the letter. Maybe isn't her father going to have a surprise but also Jack.  Request oneshot, Jack/Rose


**Arashi: This is a new fandom for me, Titanic. Since there isn't much info on Rose's father I made him up. This is an Au oneshot so Jack does live and doesn't die when Titanic sink.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Titanic at all. Just write for fun and a hobby so no money or people harm in the making of this fic.**

Dear Father

Summary: Rose writes a letter to her dead father about Jack. She doesn't know he's watching over her already reading the letter. Maybe isn't her father going to have a surprise but also Jack.

* * *

><p>Staring at the paper before her, Rose sighs wondering how she's going to get started. Seeing its almost father's day and engage to a wonderful man she meet on Titanic who should her there's more to life, Jack Dawson. The red head grins at the thought of becoming Mrs. Dawson but that can wait for now. Its time to write this letter even if its to her dead father its better then something. Sighing she grabs the pen then starts to write.<p>

_Dear father_

_How is heaven? Are you happy with uncle Charles and auntie Lorena? Along with grandfather and grandmother must be scolding you three while watching over us. I'm blabbering aren't I?_

_Daddy I met a wonderful man who lives everyday as his last which reminds me a lot of you when you were alive. I do miss you very much. The man I'm planning to marry and hopefully in the future bear his children is name, Jack Dawson. I meet him on the ship of dreams which sunk halfway on her voyage. Seems rather strange to find love isn't it but it happens._

_Jack is a lovely man and I feel you would have like him. Even though you are dead I miss you and wish you could be walking me down the aisle but its fine. I know it sounds crazy but on the ship Jack made me laugh and see things are way different then the life I was use to._

_ In fact I actually ridden a horse like a man. I know it's a weird thing to say but its true. Mother still doesn't much like Jack since he's not in the same class with a lot of many. He's a hard working man that earns well enough but then again mother was always rather particular about that sort of thing._

_Daddy just wish me luck and have fun in heaven. Remember I'll always be your little girl that you use to swing around as you came home from work. I love you daddy and happy father's day,_

_Yours truly_

_Rose_

'"Jack what you think of this?" Rose ask her fiancé who been sketching something.

Jack reads the letter giving the red-head a smile kissing her cheek whispering to her, "I like it. I'm sure your father would love it a well."

Rose nods before letting a tiny smile touch her lips as a sudden flutter tingles in her stomach. Maybe its time to tell Jack a Secret as well. She whispers in his ear, "Jack when do we get married again?"

Jack chuckles answering, "In four days, Love."

"Hm…good then I can tell you my little secret then." Rose replies impishly as a glint passes in her eyes making him curious.

"What is it?" Jack ask having a confuse expression in his face.

Grabbing his hand placing it on her stomach where he finds a small bump forming which he didn't notice before makes him stare at her. He gulps ask wanting to fall on his butt, "Are you?"

"Yes," Rose replies smiling widely. "I'm having our child."

"I love you Rose," Jack breathes taking in the fact he's to become a father.

"Love you as well," Rose answers smiling more widely then close her eyes in bliss when he kisses her innocently.

The young couple didn't notice a ghost of a red hair man smiling proudly at the sight before him. He definitely likes the boy his daughter is with. He'll give them his blessing and keep an eye on his future grandchild.

He murmurs, "Love you my little Rosie."

Rose has tears in her eyes thought for a moment she heard her father's voice which Jack notice then ask thinking of something that will get his future wife proud. "What's your father's name?"

"Ryan," The woman reply wondering what Jack is up to.

"If we have a son why don't we name him Ryan Jack?" Jack propose getting Rose to smile tearfully as the tears roll down her cheeks. "Be in an honor of a man that brought the angel before me that must have been one of god's greatest creations. So what you think?"

"I really like that, Jack." Rose whispers hugging the man glad to have her life so perfect while Jack smiles returning the hug not noticing when the ghost disappear from the room. He could have sworn Rose whisper love you daddy but he left it be wishing his own father in his mind a happy father's day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something to show family comes in different ways. Been awhile since last seen the movie so the characters will be ooc. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
